


Dirty-wrong, Part Three - Conclusion

by rose_etta



Category: Smallville
Genre: BDSM, First Time, M/M, Non-Consensual, Romance, episode-related, hurt-comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-12
Updated: 2005-05-12
Packaged: 2017-11-01 12:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rose_etta/pseuds/rose_etta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From 'Onyx': 'Lex'/Clark; 'Alexander'/Clark; Clark/Lex.<br/>Very hot; deep psychological dimension; non-squiky.  We see 'Lex' bringing Clark to orgasm and, when Lex is whole once more, Clark and Lex approach each other sexually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty-wrong, Part Three - Conclusion

## Dirty-wrong, Part Three - Conclusion

by Rose etta

[]()

* * *

* * *

" _Clark_!" Lex hissed, leaning forward, naked, forehead flush to the steamed mirror, arms chained taut behind his back. He'd twisted his head to the side, to see as much as possible, to aid in getting Clark's attention as he lay writhing on the floor. Lex couldn't even tell if Clark was able to talk. 

Behind him, at the end of his ride, Alexander, also naked but for his wheat-colored socks, celebrated his orgasm with raucous laughter and fingernails digging deep. 

Lex, wincing, tried again, " _Clark_!" 

" _Lex_!" Alexander called loudly. 

Lex turned his eyes back to him, looking for instructions. 

Alexander smacked him hard on the butt. 

His body undulated with the force, and Lex's cheekbone pushed into the mirror, then to rebound. He quickly regained impassivity, waiting for instructions. 

"Thanks, Honey," Alexander cheered, "but I'm not through with you, not just yet." 

Lex held his face very still. He knew. 

Alexander pulled out rather suddenly, and Lex gusted out his breath, in reflex. But now Lex was free to slide his head up the mirror's glass, rolling his body onto one shoulder to look straight at Alexander. 

Seconds passed. Alexander cocked his head with a play-dumb look. Lex was going to scream... 

Then Lex glanced over and realized that Clark acted improved tremendously even from the ring being a mere foot further away than before. Lex felt thankful that whatever the glowing green stone did to Clark wasn't permanent. 

Alexander noticed the effect distance had, as well, and he looked back, shrewdly, at Lex. "Oh, well," Alexander said, "Everything's either art or science, isn't it...you Sexy Motherfucker, you?" 

Alexander stepped over to Lex, prompting, "Hmmm?", and he mouthed Lex's lower face, Lex answering back passively, as he'd been taught, mouth held casually open. 

After disengaging by pulling Lex's lower-lip out, between his teeth, and letting it fall back, Alexander stepped over to straddle Clark's chest. He bent to grab and shake Clark's jaw, assessing his level of consciousness. Alexander grunted, "Huh. He's out cold." Standing again, his brows raised, mugging at his own understatement: "Good." 

Alexander muttered, "You may be able to race _with_ , and tear- _up_ , Porsches, Clarkie-Boy, but I can _fuck_ _you_ _up_ with that green rock." 

Lex turned and stared at Clark. 

Lending himself to the tantalizing task, Alexander removed the clothing from Clark's loose limbs. Slung around haphazardly, the pieces landed on various boxes and pieces of furniture in the storage room. 

When Alexander peeled down the red knit briefs, and Clark's package unfurled to land onto his thighs, both of the others stared, transfixed. Even his penis was virgin, uncut as it was. It was also in perfect proportion to the rest of his body's own slight outsizedness, which is to say that, even when completely unstimulated, it was already as big around and as longish as many men's erections. 

Doffing the bright red briefs with a pitch over his shoulder, Alexander gave a gusted, "Whoa!" in appreciation. He leaned over and stretched forth his other arm, to place his fingers along the shaft of Clark's dick. 

"Voi- _la_! Come to _Papa_ , Little Man," he spoke with a breathy lilt. 

Lex's face was stricken with a sick look while he watched, truly helplessly, as Alexander got on all fours, crack to the air, to sniffle and lick Clark's dick and sack. 

"Oh! This is wonderful!" Alexander exclaimed. Clark was already expanding from the tickling touches. 

Alexander lapped the slit at the tip, crying out, "Oh, Lex! This is primo stuff, Man!" 

"God, I'd take him now...and I'm tempted...but, I'm a little tired of raping virgins." Turning to Lex, he said, "It's amazing what money can buy, eh, Dear Boy?" 

Standing up again, he announced, "Nah, I'd rather watch _you_ , Cutie-Pie, trying to make _this_ fuck all nice-nice and super-duper-okay for Mr. Baby-Soft Ass, here," Alexander said. Turning back to Lex, he grinned deeply, adding, "Until _I_ take over." 

He regained the table and turned dramatically. "But, _now_ " he said, " _I_ ' _m_ free to have a _snack_!", and he held his arms up in fervent triumph of his brilliance, aiming his smile at Lex. Turning, he moved aside his discarded jacket and slumped into the chair, plucking up a small bunch of green grapes from the midst of the food arrayed. As he settled in for the long-haul, nibbling, he gesticulated toward Lex, saying, "Okay, Lex, Babe, proceed to fuck our boyfriend here for me, and this is what I want you to do..." 

Lex heard no more. He felt the order's impact down to his feet. Even though he had been told it was impending, even though he saw it coming as soon as he saw Clark call to him from the bottom of the stairs, Lex was numb from it. 

He had to try. "Alexander," Lex whispered hoarsely, " _Don_ ' _t_." 

Alexander quirked his brows in swiftly rising irritation, and twisted his face into a grimace, eyes bright. 

"Please, _don_ ' _t_ ," Lex amended, but he knew that it wasn't enough. Nothing would be. 

Alexander would have that which he wanted. 

What he had taught Lex, ultimately, was that single, simple thing -- and Lex didn't want to know that pain again, which the learning of it had brought. 

But, this upcoming, smaller pain would be acceptable, however, when Alexander got close enough to punch his fist above Lex's ear. Lex stayed upright due to his collar, chained as it was to the base of the storage room's post. He lost his balance, while on his knees, but quickly recouped it via the tension of the chain against the strap of leather about his neck. 

"Lex," Alexander explained with pejorative tone, eyebrows risen, as if saying ` _Are_ _you_ _kidding_? _Are_ _you_ _really_ _this_ _stupid_?', but aloud he said, firmly, "If you don't stop bullshitting me, and get to it, then I'll take over right now, and I'm not gonna be as _nice_ ," he snarled, "as I _usually_ am." 

"Lube!" Lex begged. Then, "Lube, please," as his face strained to remain impassive. 

"What, you mean he gets off better than _you_ did?" Alexander countered, "Fuck, no!" 

Stalking the two steps to Clark's semi-conscious form, Alexander stretched out his fingers to ring Clark's ankle and he roughly tugged one muscled leg high, exposing Clark's anus. 

"Watch carefully," Alexander said to Lex. He turned to face Clark, spitting twice onto Clark's asshole, before turning back to Lex to say, "Lesson over," and he threw Clark's leg to the stone floor, where it flopped, loosely. 

He turned to face Lex, dramatically, and said, low, and with menace, "But, you get _me_ over there, Lex-Boy, and I'll not only gonna wipe all that spit off, hell, I'll fucking _blow_ - _dry_ his rim, just to make it all nice and  full of friction!" He wrinkled his nose and teased, "Just how I _like_ it, Sugar!" He ended with an air-kiss, puckering his lips moist and tight, suggestively. 

Lex broke position and immediately took up station next to the fallen Clark. Lex drew a deep breath then raised his head to look back. He asked impassively, "Alexander, may I please have the use of my hands?" 

Sing-song, now, Alexander repeated, "What, and let him get better than _me_?" He snorted. "I'd rather kill him." 

Eyes hooded and hard, Lex sent his look to Alexander a slight second longer than was called for. Alexander caught the visual backtalk and he jumped up to zero in on Lex, grabbing him by the throat and squeezing. He shook Lex slightly while Lex held his breath, having no more access to air. 

"What?" Alexander dared, "Are _you_ gonna keep me from doing it?" Lex was a zombie of impassiveness. Unbreathing impassiveness. 

"Hmmm," Alexander switched moods, and he loosened his grip and began licking Lex's mouth, while Lex was trying to move away from it with desperate gasps for air. 

With a corner of his mouth slightly tweaked upward, Alexander gloated as he suddenly tightened his grip again, right after Lex had just emptied his lungs between gasps. It didn't take long for Lex to black out. Alexander chuckled and dropped Lex to the stone floor then sashayed back to his chair. He made up a plate of food and began tasting until Lex stirred once more. 

" _Lex_!" he yelled, when the choked coughs began. 

Still coughing, Lex turned his frowning face toward Alexander. 

"I want him to _fight_ it, Lex" Alexander instructed. "Y'know -- Pussy-fight -- _your_ speed." He bared his teeth, "That'll warm him up, a little bit, for his Master." He rose and stood over Lex, who had recovered and awaited him, kneeling quietly. "And we both know how successful fighting _me_ will be, don't we, Darling?" 

"Yes," Lex breathed, blanching just at the memory. His glazed eyes stared ahead of him, unseeing. 

Continuing his instructions, Alexander said, "So, here's the catch, Lex: all I want him to think, is that it's Buddy-Buddy-You who's doing him, not the Evil Alexander. Beyond that, if I hear you...if I detect you making one whisper, one endearment, one sound of explanation to him," he paused, to promised menacingly, "...then  I'll hurt him." 

Reeling, Lex slightly jerked his head, to the side, twice, before he stilled himself to impassivity again. 

"And, I don't want him even looking over to me, either, `cause then he'll see what's going on." 

"I don't want him to understand _what_ the fuck is going on," Alexander clarified. "because all he's gonna know, is that _you_ ' _re_ fucking him, and I want him focused on how  he doesn't want you to do it." He began to walk back to the chair. He mocked, "Because he's a _virgin_ , and because _it_ ' _s sick_ , and you're his _friend_ , and so forth, that little Pussy Bitch." 

He adjusted the ring back a bit, away from Clark, and waited. 

Moving his chair beside the ring, yet still located in the umbra between two candles' light, Alexander gathered up his plate and a drink and plopped down in the chair. "Make this a goodie, Lex," he said eagerly, "you understand?" 

Looking slightly panicked, Lex nodded, then lowered his mouth to Clark's, pushing aside the pillowy lips to enter deeply, taking advantage of the boy as he lay incapacitated. Coyote to the kill, Lex became elemental. 

With no response yet from Clark, Alexander hrmmphed and plopped the green ring a couple of inches further back, then moved his chair to keep pace. Settling into his seat, he waited for Clark to show signs. 

Lex had Clark's mouth wide open by this time, with his tongue entering deeply along the side, probing down, down, then dragging it back up, along the throat, teeth, to tease at the corner of Clark's mouth. 

Clark awoke to this: arms chained, restrained above his head, stripped of all clothing, and his friend plundering his mouth. 

His first struggle was to disengage their mouths, but whichever way he twisted or turned, Lex followed, pressing down and in, unremittingly, no longer withdrawing, simply residing, leaving only passage for air. 

Clark tried to pull his legs up, to kick Lex off, but he found they'd separately been tied at the ankles, and pulled apart, to each side, anchored by heavy things than he could not manage to move. He swung his arms around on their chains, but they had no strength - the muscles were tired already. 

Clark tried to yell using only the remaining part of his throat not inhabited by Lex, the very back. It wasn't very loud. His whole body arched slowly and flexed on its tethers. Alexander was having a difficult time maintaining silence. The beauty of Clark's nude form, struggling on display before him, pulled on Alexander like gravity, and he sat leaning forward. 

Lex bid adieu to Clark's mouth, and Clark immediately began weak complaints. " _Lex_!" he panted, "What the fuck are you _doing_?" 

Meanwhile Lex had soldier-rolled over Clark's leg and now lay completely on his back, shimmying on his shoulders to get his mouth into position to eat Clark's asshole as he lay there, spread-eagled. When close enough, Lex nosed Clark's ass-cheeks to either side, shoved his head under Clark's tailbone to rest it on the bridge of his nose. Then he pushed up his chin and levered his tongue up, and in. 

"Ohh!" Clark half-yelped. 

"For _chrissake_ , Lex!" he did yell, now, "Get the _fuck_ out of there!", voice deepening, his fury commanding. He squirmed his hips, but just when it looked like he might successfully roll off Lex's face, all of a sudden he felt worse and weaker and he stopped for a minute, trying to catch his breath. 

But he still could talk. Staring at the ceiling, panting, he said, pleadingly, "Lex! God, man, stop this now! _Please_!" 

Then a moan escaped him, from Lex's handiwork. He shut his eyes and his dick began to lengthen substantially. 

Then, screwing up his face, he yelled, " Goddammit!" He twisted his body, jerking against his restraints, "Lex! I don't want this!" 

Breathing deeply and fast, Clark fairly roared, "Stop this, now!" He yelled, "STOP IT!" and his muscles bunched, to test his bounds once more. 

Unbeknownst to Clark, Alexander sat transfixed, back in the shadows of the room. Without removing his eyes from the scene, Alexander reached down and moved forward the ring a bit more. 

It was like turning down the Volume, on Clark. Volume, and Energy, both slightly turned down, as from a dial. 

His larger, gross movements diminished, Clark lowered his head then simply rocked it head from side to side, repeating, "No...no, no." Beyond this, the stillness below the manor was dominated by the slickening licks of Lex's lips and tongue. 

"oh god..." Clark gasped, and he lay with his mouth open, sensations causing sounds while his breath labored in and out. 

And every one of his sensations was thereafter given voice. 

Lex inserted repeatedly his firm, pointed tongue, all the way in, and all the way out, fucking the hole, and Clark, panted, "No, no, no, no..." When Lex began a single lick after each withdrawal, Clark nearly choked on a sharp suck of air which he whimpered back out in stages. 

Bellows working his chest now, Clark could only draw deeply and then utter a train of sounds. 

Alexander got his show: Clark in sexual agony was a sight for princes. 

No part of Clark remained still - every limb flexed, driven by smooth, well-shaped muscles. Fingers reached apart then curled back on themselves. Big chest rose, one shoulder and pectoral pushing upward, while strong chin tucked down tight to the other shoulder, a movement Clark punctuated by a little whine. 

His prick was glorious and stood out from him like a branch from a tree. 

Then Clark bodily recoiled and rolled his head to his other side and brought his opposing shoulder paramount, and he turned his head up and opened his lips directly to the ceiling, still mouthing sounds. 

His hips swayed a small figure-eight through each of his movements and Lex remained assiduous, engaged, and relentless. 

Lex drew away his tongue and Clark small answering moan was one of disappointment, leaving Lex grimly satisfied with his effect on him thus far. Lex's lips circled Clark's pucker and suckled. 

Catching in the back of his throat, Clark began a rising whine then halted it -- it almost seemed as if he'd foresaken breathing. Then he groaned loudly, persistently, as his pump suddenly jerked to fountain again and again over his chest and abdominals. 

With a couple of licks of affectionate goodbye, Lex was already shimmying out from under Clark's hips. 

Once Clark had ridden his orgasm and had somewhat regained his sense, Clark opened his eyes and choked out a loud, inarticulate, angry cry of reproach against Lex. 

Lex cringed when he heard it, but it had to be ignored, he, all business. Lex put his attention to rolling himself up and rising onto his knees despite his bound arms. 

Lying there on the cold flagstones, still tingling, still flushed, white-noise rushing within his ears -- and, yes, even though he was overwhelmingly and intensely interested in this new avenue of sexual stimulation -- Clark felt terribly hurt. He refused to acknowledge that he felt somehow ashamed. "Lex!" he rasped, utterly rebuking, demanding an answer, "How could you _ignore_ me like that? 

Lex flinched, but continued to edge his thighs up to Clark's hips, between Clark's taut, tied legs. 

Clark looked down at Lex is hazy confusion. "Lex? What the _fuck_?" Clark roused his head higher, "Why are _you_ doing this? You're not _him_ , he's not _here_ , why are _you_ doing this to me?" 

Not a word, Lex lined up his prick, hard and purplish-red, to Clark's wet hole. 

"Lex," Clark was just staring at him, looking at Lex's cock, and then back up to his face. He saw Lex spitting several times onto his own dick. Then Clark felt just the top two inches rubbing back and forth along his crack, along and over his hole. 

Finally snapping-to, Clark's eyes got wild as he comprehended the impending act. " LEX!" Clark shrieked, "...STOP! ...Please, stop? STOP!" 

With tortured expression, Lex flicked a glance up and then grimly addressed Clark's asshole, taking aim, swiveling his body in phase with Clark's to remain lined up. Within a few seconds he began to prod carefully until he felt the slight descent into Clark's tight moisture. 

Clark released a piercing cry that only grew in loudness. 

His eyes were open to the max. 

**"AHH! NO! LEX! STOP! STOP! STO-O-O-O-O-O-- "**

Hysterical and screaming, Clark summoned his reserves to flail his chained limbs about. 

Then, just as swiftly, he felt sapped of even as much strength as he had just felt before. 

Moaning, he relaxed his limbs to the floor. He stared at Lex and laid his head to the ground, lips relaxed and open. 

Clark was only capable of giving body-grunts as Lex prodded, each thrust driving into him further. 

Clark blinked and kept his eyes closed for a while, then slowly opened them, just in time to watch Lex bottom-out into his butt. 

He felt as though he were underwater, below the waist. The pressure... 

The pressure, inside, caught his full attention. Clark closed his eyes to focus on the sensation. 

Lex began slowly churning him, their bodies joined below the waist. 

Clark flipped open his eyes, beholding Lex, who was looking at him intensely. Now Lex pumped slower...pulling out just enough to see the feel of it writ on Clark's face, then plunging in again, until Clark was thoroughly taken aback, drawing windy, moaning sounds. 

Blinking, waking up to his real-time, Clark put together words. "L-ex," he whispered, scratchy-throated from this cries, "Please, ...sto-," and he gasped, gave a little cry, and his words stopped altogether. 

Lex looked at him proprietarily, knowing that he had succeeded, despite the circumstances, in bringing passion to this boy. 

Lex's face expressed his heat. 

Despite himself, Clark was mesmerized by Lex's face...his haunting eyes...the changes his face made when he moved. 

So many of Lex's strokes brought a feeling to Clark's groin he'd never felt before and never wanted to stop feeling. 

Clark's eyelids fell to half-mast as he slowly pulled at his restraints, stretching, then flexing, his muscles. His writhing harmonized with Lex's thrusting. 

Once, when he had succeeded in grinding his hips forward just as Lex bore down, his sweet spot was hit full-on, and he cried aloud, lifting his eyes full-wide, and Lex began rapid, short strokes right into the same spot, shaking Clark's body while he coaxed with his. 

Clark closed his eyes and groaned deeply, drawing his limbs in toward his trunk, tight against their bonds, arms and legs flexing and chains staying taught. His wrists pulled against their manacles. His head lifted then swayed back on his neck. His golden skin flushed from his face down his neck to his broad chest. 

Lex shifted his eyes sideways to Alexander, asking permission with a look. He received the nod he'd hoped for, because Alexander was too engrossed to want to interfere. Lex was blessedly happy for it. 

Lex made one long, slow, pull outward, and an equally slow descent, so very deep onto Clark's sensitive place, and he held himself there, pressing insistently with the weight of his body, his face closer to Clark's than at any time previously. 

Both of them panting and slack-jawed as Lex descended to rest there, Clark snapped his head forward like a whip, and they faced each other, staring for some seconds, inches away, and then Clark bucked his hips up, and he yowled a good long time as his cream came forth, thicker and less copiously than before. 

When the spasms subsided, Lex eased out very slowly, bit by bit, sheepishly avoiding Clark's slowly hardening eyes. 

Lex knew Clark was ignorant of the true picture, but it was still upsetting to earn Clark's condemnation. 

Enervated, Clark lay there, rejecting the use of words, pitiful things which had been so lacking in power. Instead, he let his expression speak, and it was profoundly closed, his eyes signaling utter reproach, friendship-killing reproach. 

The sight of it hurt Lex deeply, though Lex knew he had been right to do as he had. He was proud of his gift to Clark, and how he'd saved him from a true rape. He longed to explain himself, his mind spinning vindications he knew he couldn't tender. 

Lex was overwhelmed. Desperate to communicate, he caught and held Clark's eye, then lowered his tongue meaningfully toward the puddles on Clark's stomach. Clark's eyes lost their edge as they followed Lex's actions, wonderingly. When he realized Lex's intentions, despite his resolve of emotional distancing, he felt amazingly intimate, looking into Lex's seductive gaze as he leaned down to lick up his cum. 

"Hey!" Alexander interdicted, and Clark, seeing fear startle into Lex's eyes, turned to notice this other Lex for the first time since awakening. 

Clark frowned. 

Alexander had leapt forward from his seat and grabbed Lex's chain, to yank him up from his kneeling position, drag him stumbling along, and to smack him hard against the mirror. 

Clark watched in amazement as this occurred so quickly, and was stunned. He glanced back, in the direction from which the violent Lex had appeared. Clark discerned first the glowing green ring, then the chair, and next to it a plate of food thrown to the floor. 

Clark scowled. This had been a performance, for the Lex who had dragged off the other Lex. 

Clark began to struggle against his bonds with less fear and more resolve. 

Alexander glanced over his shoulder, but he was finding Clark a tad too energetic for his tastes, so Alexander simply smacked Lex across the face then dropped him, to run over to nudge the ring a bit closer with his toe. Slowly, Lex shook himself together and rose to kneel and wait, slumping slightly. 

Watching Clark wilt anew, Alexander was completely beguiled by him again and he crouched. With carnivorous smile, he grabbed one of Clark's testicles and pinched it between his fingers, causing Clark to shriek in pain and screw up his face in extreme duress. 

Grinning, Alexander let go and then snatched Clark's flaccid dick and pulled, in answer to which Clark's lifted his groin in desperate attempt to relieve the hurtful tension Alexander was inflicting to its root. 

Then Clark's cock was released and when he opened his eyes, it was to see Alexander's hand reaching. 

" _Ow_!" Clark exclaimed as his head was pulled up by a solid yank of hair, against the tension of the chains, to face Alexander, who, on one knee, had brought his chin up close, to introduce himself. 

"I'm Alexander," he said simply. "I'm the one you _don_ ' _t_ want to be with." Raising one brow, he then cocked his head and loosed Clark. Alexander brought over the ring to a distance that disabled Clark into a whimpering rag-doll. He proceeded to assemble every strap and rope in that room and sorted them in groups for the task ahead of him. 

He untied Clark from his spread-eagle position and rolled him onto his stomach. Alexander chuckled as he grabbed his first strap and Lex watched, hollow. 

By the time Alexander was ready to place the ring in its previous position, Clark was fetish done-up. He was on his knees, forehead and shoulders all the way forward to the ground, arms bound together and running straight along the floor between his knees. Straps cris-crossed in symmetry, and his legs were strapped together, his feet, across the instep, too, but his genitals hung freely down onto his arms, between his thighs and calves. Another lovely, long, thin strap formed a figure eight around Clark's ass, winding just under one of Clark's butt-cheeks then over the other, to disappear around his waist and wind just below the other and around. 

"Oh, my," Alexander said, "Yes, indeed," and he approved the result of his labors, then reached for Clark's penis and pulled it backward to point toward himself, so he could watch it. Then he rose and resumed sitting in his chair, moved the ring, and soon witnessed Clark stir back to awareness. 

Clark's eyes opened. Buckles and fastenings across his forehead and around his chin kept his head movement restrained. Nonetheless, if he strained his eyes to the very side, he could sort of see Alexander sitting back in his chair, between the candles' light. He tried to keep looking at him, wary, while testing his bounds surreptitiously. 

"Hello, Slave," Alexander intoned, with the righteousness of a king. 

Alexander rose and walked toward him, entering the warm glow of candles' light, carrying a thin strap of leather that he pulled across Clark's mouth, as a harness and bit. As Alexander jerked back hard, Clark gagged and gurgled as he just barely retained the ability to swallow. 

"You're my fine steed, Clark," Alexander praised, "and I'm going to rough-ride you, now." Alexander lowered himself to his knees, holding a `reign' in each hand. Never looking down, completely heedless of any discomfort to Clark, he jabbed very rapidly at Clark's bottom until he found entry. Clark was tensely braced against this source of pain but then Alexander plunged all the way in, and Clark's cry was swallowed deep within his chest. 

Then Alexander rapidly pulled all the way out, and paused. 

Clark's throat worked his anguish, and his fingers and toes flexed and spasmed. His muscles worked themselves against their bonds, fruitlessly. 

The cycle repeated: rough, forced entry; deep plunge; swift pull-back to completely exit. Clark was in unceasing pain and discomfort from it. 

"Hey, Fido!" Alexander called to Lex. "C'mon over here and join us." Lex rose somewhat unsteadily on one bent leg, and then the other, like a gymnast rising from a beam. His chain dragged behind him as he approached. Alexander gestured with his chin, "Up there - stand up there, with your feet right up under your boyfriend's face." 

His face was an attempt at impassivity. Lex slowly positioned himself where directed. Alexander began his version of a parlor game. 

"So, Lex Baby," Alexander asked, "You ever fantasize about doing this to Clark?" 

Startled, Lex knew Clark would never understand the complexities of a simple confirmation. Lex risked executing damage control. He spoke quickly to Clark, "Clark, with sex, all fantasies are okay. And acting on them is okay, but only when it's consensual. What Alexander is doing is..." 

He was slapped across the mouth and shut up. 

" _Thank_ you, Lex" Alexander sing-songed, "for that _exciting_ _run_ -down." He continued with his game, "Alright, Lex, let me ask you this: how often have you been close to touching Clark...to pulling him to you, his luscious lips to yours?" 

Lex was quiet. He was slapped again. 

"I said, `How often have you been close to pulling Clark in for a kiss?'" 

"Often," Lex admitted. 

"Well, then, tell us about it!" Alexander urged. "I want Clark to hear that I'm not the only bad boy here. That I'm not the only one, _of_ _us_ _two_ , behind his current...predicament," and he flashed a sharp smile. "Tell us your sexual fantasies about Our Pal here, Lexie." 

Then he _shrieked_ , in command, " _Tell_ _me_ _one_ , _now_!" 

Blanching and skin going clammy, Lex hoarsely whispered, "I've wanted to kiss Clark." 

" _This_ we already _know_ , Lex. Stop stalling. Get to some juicy stuff." Then Alexander directed, "Here. Kneel down, no sit down, and talk to him right into his face." He pulled back on Clark's `reigns' until his head was able to look up at Lex, who was balancing on his feet to lower himself, chained arms unaiding. Lex got into position but was still not forthcoming. 

"Look at it this way, Lex," Alexander cajoled, "I'm gonna keep tearin' up your Boy's ass until you get me hot enough to finish up." 

Lex turned to Clark's upturned and bound face and leaned forward until he aspirated his words along Clark's cheek and lips. 

"Clark," Lex said roughly, "I've wanted you from the beginning. But beautifully...not like this," he flicked his eyes up to Alexander, who was still piston-pumping with cruel deliberation Clark's ass. 

Clark's expression was one of anguish and the twisting brought from pain, with moisture surrounding his eyes. 

Lex couldn't talk...the sight of Clark being abused, he couldn't stand it. He expended much strength, then, as payment in the struggle to continue. 

He closed his eyes. "By your third visit to the manor I was obsessed with you. When I'm with you, Clark, it's exciting, just to be with you, just to see you, to talk with you. I've indulged in fantasizing about you..." but he was interrupted. 

"Tell us some fantasies, Lex," Alexander plied. "And make `em hot." 

Doubled over, now, as much as Clark, Lex rested his cheek against Clark's and spoke softly into his ear, though Alexander was leaning, to hear, as well. 

"Clark," Lex spoke huskily, "I've looked at you, playing pool, lining up a shot, leaning over...and I've...I've wanted to hold you down with one hand...unfasten and pull down your jeans with the other, and..." but then he faltered. 

"Go on, what would you want to do, Lex? Tell us," Alexander smiled harshly. 

Lex continued, "and make love to you as I did earlier, Clark, not like thi..." 

"HA!" Alexander barked. "Liar!" and he grabbed Lex by the collar-chain, and pulled him forward, cantilevered from his knees, to face him. 

Alexander stopped pumping Clark, and instead focused on Lex, now. 

"Run that fantasy by me, again, Stud Muffin," and he growled, then lasciviously mouthed Lex as he dangled before him, and finished, "and tell it like we _both_ know it goes," giving him a firm shake. 

Lex continued to be held off-balance like this, resting on his knees but leaning too far ahead to support himself, so his collared-neck bore much of his weight, and he had difficulty swallowing and breathing, let alone forming phrases or sentences. 

He maneuvered his head to get the collar further away from his Adam's apple, then finished his fantasy as briefly as possible, "I tear down your pants, lick your asshole, then push in. You...you object." 

Interjecting sharply, Alexander prompted, " _How_ does Clark react to your shoving you _hard_ _dick_ up his tight virgin _ass_ , hmm? Expound on that, won't you, Bro?" 

Lex forayed again, "You beg me...to stop, Clark." Lex licked his lips of their salty sweat, and continued, "I ignore you, except to secure you _better_...holding you _closer_ , with one arm around your chest and my other hand jerking your cock." 

He paused to swallow a couple of times. 

"You're an innocent," Lex swallowed again, getting better at managing it against the tight collar. "You cry. You don't want to grow up. I...I lick your tears," and he stopped. 

At Lex's pause, Alexander shook the collar-chain. 

Lex went on, "Pretty soon, you don't cry anymore, Clark, because...because, you're moaning my name." 

Even around the strap of leather in his mouth, Clark gasped upon hearing it -- his dick began to harden, pointing, as it was, under him and back toward Alexander. 

Looking upward from grinning at Clark's erection, Alexander suspended Lex further forward, so that Lex's whispering lips brushed Clark's ear incessantly as he rasped out his heart's desire. 

"I grab your hand and fill your palm with your own hard dick, then together we stroke you up and down...and you're so thick and hot, Clark." 

"You get so close, so close," Lex murmured now as if dreaming, "and I ask you if you want to cum. You say yes. I tell you it's not time for you to cum, and you begin to beg me...again..." 

His voice choked with emotion. 

"Another!" Alexander chimed. "Tell that one, about `first blow-jobs'" 

Lex panted, "I suck you off - your first time, Clark - and I tell you it's _my_ turn now. You let me kneel you down, in front of me, and you open your mouth wide, at my instruction." 

"I look at you, before me. Your jeans are still pulled half-way down your hips and your cock, glistening with my spit, is thick enough to arch out from your snatch. I slide myself into your mouth until I feel your soft lips...press...against my body," he continued, voice ending in shakiness. 

"Giving back to me what you just experienced, you swallow...I feel the suction pulling me, your throat rubbing against me. You look up at me, your green eyes..." and Lex abandoned his telling. 

Alexander hrmmmmmph'ed his disapproval and leaned over to say into Lex's ear, "Don't stop again," and he ducked closer to deliver a hard bite to Lex's earlobe, engendering a cry that was sent into Clark's ear, full-loud. 

Hurrying to finish, Lex sucked air through clenched teeth and went on without any self-editing, "You look up at me...adoringly. I reach down to thread both hands through your hair, then pull you to me, again and again. You close your eyes and _take_ it. Faster, and harder, until I'm just _skull_ -fucking you, and...ehh," and Lex's voice caught and he began a soft whine as he came, his jizz sprinkling down, over Clark's face and hair. 

Clark blinked as he watched a drip progress down a strand of hair before his face. 

"Oh, yeah, Hot Stuff," Alexander purred, " _That_ ' _s_ what I like to see around here!" and he pushed Lex away so he could lean over to lick the cum strung along Clark's locks. 

Then he ran his forearm over his chin as he rose, using it as a napkin, and then licked it clean, too. Alexander ordered, "Stand up, Lex." He stopped pumping, to lean forward and position him, "Here...right here." 

And then, he said, "Clark, you lick Lex's toes." 

Lex just looked at him dumbly, and Clark's eye was at the extreme side of his vision. 

Alexander hrmphed and clarified, "Look, Ladies, let me explain. Lex gets fucked by me. Clark gets fucked by me, and by Lex. And you, poor Clarkie, don't get to fuck _anybody_ , he smirked, "Unless, of course, I bring someone else in...I don't know, maybe in a year or so." 

Placing both `reigns' into his right hand, Alexander reached and pinched Clark's still-tender testicle. At Clark's wince of complaint beneath his bonds, Alexander ordered firmly, "Lick!" 

Clark was a bit too far away to reach easily. He realized the intention was behind Alexander's careful placement of Lex. 

Clark's tongue had been hanging outside of his forced-open mouth, below Alexander's leather `bit' the whole time, and it was dry and ungainly, but Clark clumsily reached out with the tip. Alexander let him lower his head enough to stroke up and down at the crease of Lex's middle toes, and Lex gasped at the sight and the feel of it, his cock starting to get hard. 

Closing his eyes and tipping back his head, Lex said, "Oh, god," and he lightly gritted his teeth. Only the tiny tip of Clark's tongue was wiggling, up and down, it affected Lex intensely. 

"We-ell!" Alexander crowed, "Will you look at that?", and Alexander continued to goad, but Lex was unhearing once more, for he'd opened his eyes and was focused on the image of Clark strapped up into the shape of a tight ball...focused on the sight of the little pink tip of Clark's tongue...focused on the feel of it at it strained to wiggle between his toes. 

He grew unconscionably hard. 

Jerking up, on the mouth-strap, to raise Clark's eyes, Alexander ordered, "Clark! Look up at the wood your Sweetheart is sporting. And you know what? It's from your _sub_ - _ju_ - _gat_ - _ing_ yourself to him, Little One! Hmm, wouldn't you like to know what he's thinking about doing to you? Huh, Clark?" 

Seeing the confusion on Clark's upturned, pain-filled face, Lex chose this time to execute his thread of a plan. " _Please_ _make_ _this_ _work_ , _please_ _make_ _this_ _work_..." Lex mantra'd over and over, as he dove, shoulder-first, to his right, toward the glowing green ring which was disabling Clark. 

Alexander growled...he had to disengage from Clark before he could get to his feet, but he was quick. 

Lex rolled to his side and lifted his head, casting his eyes about, and panicked when he couldn't see it - there! A dull glow, to his right. His terror building, limbs quaking as he heard tell-tale sounds of Alexander's pursuit, Lex tugged his chain the remainder of its slack and rolled over to the ring and mouthed it up, then snaked his momentum to a kneeling position - to behold the snarling face of Alexander, who was just reaching out for him. 

With what he could reasonably believe was to be his final act, Lex turned his head sharply and spat the ring out along the floor under the table, away from Alexander, away from Clark, then shrieked, "CLA-A-AR _ggh!" as his neck was grabbed by both of Alexander's hands, clearly to deliver a killing twist. 

Clark felt flooded with energy. His head snapped over, to see Alexander place his hands around Lex's throat, and Clark burst up, tearing his bindings like so many threads, then sped in a heartbeat, to catch at the tips of Alexander's fingers, pulling them away from their object. 

Berzerk, Alexander turned on Clark, attacking him with his teeth until Clark thumped his own forehead against his, knocking him out. Grabbing unused straps, Clark swiftly bound Alexander's wrists and feet together, and then stood surveying him, with a little grin on his face, at his own brand of hog-tying. 

He turned around to attend to Lex, who had assumed a position reminiscent of Clark's bound one, arms still fettered behind him, forehead to the ground. He shook all over, and he was panting deeply, steadily and swiftly...enough to hyperventilate. 

Clark reached out and carefully tore the fetters free, rubbing Lex's wrists gently while he eased the arms from behind his back, to the floor at his sides. Lex continued heaving air, unresponsive to the change. 

Looking around the storeroom, Clark dashed to retrieve his flannel top-shirt and he cloaked Lex's back and arms with it. 

Clark's expression showed concern for Lex, but was also full of emotional turmoil from what all had transpired. For a small second, Clark just hovered his hand, elevated over Lex's plaid-robed form, but the pause was brief, and then he was patting Lex, leaning forward, speaking comfortingly, "Hey...you're okay, now...it's all over...you saved us..." 

Between gusts, Lex panted, "It's not...the death by choking..." he shook his head in the negative. "It's...it's...what he would have done to me...if I'd failed...oh, my god...if I'd failed..." and rocked himself, whispering, "...oh god...oh god...oh god..." 

Clark patiently waited for Lex to calm somewhat, then helped him to his feet. At his request, Lex retrieved and brought the Green Kryptonite ring over to where Alexander lay, so Clark could test his theory and attempt to make the two sides of Lex whole again. 

* * *

That night, at home, safe again, showered, hugged, comforted, Clark lay spread out on his bed, on his stomach, arms tilted downward over the sides somewhat. His dick was hard against his lower belly. His eyes were open, staring, but then he relaxed and began to rotate his groin against the mattress. 

Soon he was squinting, and breathing out little gusts of air. He stopped to remove his pajamas, and got onto his hands and knees, on top of the sheets. He brought his arms together under him to assume a mirror of his erstwhile leather-conformed position, head down in front, arms pointing back, held together, down the center-line of his body. Then he massaged his dick and balls with his fingers. 

"Ahh!" escaped before Clark began writhing his body up and down with each breath so deep, exhaling in moans of soundless breath, for fear of his parents' ears. 

Clark drew it out as long as he could, but he turned his mouth to the bed and bit the sheets, to keep quiet while he came. 

When he recovered enough to fall over to lie on his side, he lay languorously. 

Finally he roused himself and rolled out of bed, cleaned himself up, got dressed again, quietly, and super-speeded the changing of his bed sheets. Turning, he super-sped to the manor. 

* * *

Lex, whole once more, sat at his couch, staring into the fire, sipping now and then from his snifter. A light tap called his attention, and he turned to see Clark leaning into the partially-open doorway, eyes requesting admittance. 

"Clark. I must say, I didn't expect to see you here today," Lex said as he rose to greet him, "but, do come in, of course." 

Clark smiled mildly and closed the doors, clicking the locking knob behind him, without catching Lex's attention that he'd done so. 

"First off, Clark, although I have no memories of what went on when those two parts...of...myself...were separated, I want to give you my deepest apologies for whatever hap-" Lex began, both arms out. 

"Lex, thank you, but it's okay. I've been thinking about it, a lot, and I think I understand. But, I'd just really like to talk," Clark raised his brows slightly. "Can we do that?" 

Slightly nonplussed, Lex nonetheless recovered and raised his arm to lead the way to the couch. 

"No, Lex!" Clark called, and Lex halted, to look back at him. Clark continued, "Can we just stand here for a second? Please?" 

Raising one eyebrow to signal his reasonableness, Lex asked, "What's the matter, Clark?" swaggering slightly back and forth between his feet as he stood and spoke, and then stilled, facing his friend. 

Looking down, abashed now, Clark raised his eyes and said, directly now, "I'd like your help." 

"What can I do, Clark?" Lex frowned slightly, in concern that Clark had need. 

"No, I'm fine," Clark frowned back and shook his head slightly, taking a half-step forward. After a pause, Clark asked, "I just want to recreate something that happened between me and the one I called Lex, down there." 

Instantly on full-alert, Lex knew this could become quite dangerous very fast, having taken a tour of that little museum to his inner demon which had evidently been his to call `home' for four weeks. 

"Clark, the one you called Alexander was a warped sociopath. I don't feel any of his `happenings' should be recreated," Lex stated flatly. 

"No, not _him_ ," Clark said and took a half-step closer. He spoke directly into Lex's face. "Listen," he confided, "the Lex down there told me...he told me your fantasies." He ended with a small smile and placed his hands in his pockets. 

Looking faintly dyspeptic for a second, "Well," Lex commented, "how very droll of him." 

Clark looked away, and then back, saying, "Lex...those fantasies are mine, now, too." 

Lex dropped a mask over his expression. "It's common that initial sexual experiences imprint themselves deeply," he said formally. 

Clark said softly, "Well, my initial sexual experience, from the Lex in that room, was...good." 

Continuing, Clark requested, "I'd like to hear those fantasies, again, Lex." 

Lex's mask was nowhere in sight. 

Clark added softly, "Please." 

Swiftly snapping out of it, using an expression that said, `That was a funny one', Lex smiled knowingly and began, "Clark, this isn't the time or place..." 

Not louder, but more urgently, Clark said, "Lex!" and brought himself forward, closing the final distance to bring a leg to either side of Lex's, straddling it. He pressed his hand against the small of Lex's back and pulled Lex to him, softly rub his erection, beneath his jeans, against Lex's nubby-silk slacks. 

Lex's lips gave a slight twitch, bringing his bottom teeth up, just to touch. He kept his eyes averted while he dealt with the adrenaline running through him. 

Curving his neck gracefully, Clark spoke softly, into Lex's ear, "Lex, please whisper your fantasies to me again." 

Lex raised his unfocused eyes upward, looking as if trying to stay afloat. "Clark, -- " 

Placing his lips to brush against Lex's ear, "You did it like this," Clark said. 

Eyes hooded, Lex's nostrils subtly flared. He looked deadly serious. Turning his head slightly to touch his lips to the whorl of Clark's ear, Lex murmured, "Like this, Clark?" 

Clark confirmed with a tremulous, "Yes," and his mouth slowly made its way to Lex's temple, and he felt Lex's driving heartbeat before he placed a tender, moist kiss there. 

He dragged his lips across Lex's cheek, to find Lex's open mouth awaiting him. Lex tipped back his head, allowing Clark full access to his mouth. Lex watched Clark, steadily. 

Becoming very pretty, Clark dipped his head and closed his lashes down to stay, and he mouthed softly over Lex's lips and tongue. 

His eyes merely slits now, Lex pulled up his free arm and took purchase of Clark's head, threading his fingers into the thatch of it, to hang on, hefting. Clark allowed himself to be drawn through space as Lex lifted Clark away momentarily. 

Flexing his arm, Lex brought Clark to his mouth, full-on, calling him forth to pay intimate homage. 

Pressed to Lex's face, Clark made many small licks, small movements with his tongue. He wrapped his arms around Lex, dragging his wide-spread fingers over Lex's back, trunk, legs, ass. 

Keeping a slower tempo, Lex took over, closed his mouth over him and sucked. Then he pulled his lingering lips completely away. After looking Clark in the face, Lex began again. 

Clark turned a little weak, for it reminded him of Alexander's cyclic in and out. Lex bore that small tithe of Clark's added weight well, and murmured warmly, "Hey...you okay?" 

"Mmm, yeah," Clark said, holding Lex to him, pleased that only _he_ knew what Lex was capable of, and what turned him on...and why. 

Clark smiled, "Uh, can we go to the couch?" 

And Clark was lead there, like the fine, pretty bitch he was, Lex ever the gentleman. 

~ fin ~ 

Story, not Characters, by Rose_etta  
5-4-05 


End file.
